


Hidden

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Girl Penis Lexa, Impregnation, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Oral Knotting, References to Knotting, Shy Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Clarke has a secret.She's an omega.She's comfortable hiding it however  she learns Mt Weather is planning to remove her suppressant implant leaving her vulnerable to her mating cycle.Then she meets The Commander.××××××××This is an ABO ficA/N: this is going to have huge issues with equality regarding omegas in SkaiKru culture and omegas are typically only good for breeding.HAPPY READING





	1. Prelude to a gunfight×××Revised×××

When the Ark first took to the stars it was the peak of technology.

It was the intellectual love child of the greatest minds that lived in the last days of modern civilization. 

The gleaming metal hulls of the slowly spinning space stations filled it's new inhabitants with a sense of hope.

With the last of the oxygen filters being used on the ground, efforts to slow global warming failed miserably. 

The depleting animal populations began dying off. Strange hybrids began emerging as the endangered species struggled to evolve and adapt to their dying world. 

Diseases spread into epidemics as millions died. As the once divided nations joined efforts towards the common goal of survival. Mankind saw its first lull in global conflict as every nations top space programs began engineering sustainable space stations. 

Going to space had stopped being a pipe dream. It quickly became apparent, going to space was now a necessity. 

The first families on the Arks were only intended to be on board as part of initial testing. Aside from the heads of the different stations a majority of the workers in attendance of the Arks first launch weren't scientists and engineers. 

Before the bombs fell, no one had been expecting to remain in space.

As adjustments and modifications were made to complete the anchors so that each station would stay connected and the incident with the thirteenth station remained an unfortunate accident. 

The Ark completed measures to complete the connection protocol and as the first Unity day was celebrated. 

Down below on the earths surface, everything burned.

××××××××

On the Ark she had been on suppressants.

Not the council approved ones either, no her Mother and Father the esteemed power couple of the Arks upper class had a dirty secret. 

Their only daughter was an omega. 

This wouldn't be such an ordeal if the Griffins had decided to follow Ark sanctioned protocols. Protocol dictating that they allow Clarke, like other female omegas to be bred. 

A large population of the Ark was Beta and therefore were almost entirely infertile from being exposed to alpha and omega strength suppressants for generations. 

After the Ark was adruptly stranded in space certain requirements began being imposed on the different gender presentations. 

Abby was a genetics and child development expert and spotted the signs early. It had been shocking. Omegas were born to less than one percent of the Arks population. 

Betas were the most commonplace gender presentation with alpha males making up roughly thirty percent of the population. Alpha females made up the other nine percent of the population and are unable to complete a mating bond and therefore are considered a genetic oddity. 

Of course, Abby and Jake had used the help of a fertility specialist to conceive Clarke as was custom. They had been offered the genetic coding services for removing the omega gene but they had wanted to leave it to fate. 

Abby concluded, they had been selfish when she had read the blood tests on Clarke in her lab in the middle of the night. 

As a doctor and surgeon, Abby knew what sort of future waited for Clarke. She herself had assisted in enough births to dread the same fate for her omega daughter. 

With birth rates consistently dropping, Abby was aware that a large majority of their future population depended on the fertility of the Arks omegas. 

And now Clarke would be one of them. 

How could they have been so reckless?

On the Ark if couples signed a waiver and paid enough, they could engineer an embryo to be either alpha male or beta. 

The other genders, those were abnormalities and all results of chance. 

Alpha females had penises but were unable to form a knot and while they could soothe an omegas heat and felt the same Call to mate they weren't able to complete a bond without the knot. 

Male omegas were infertile but were still vulnerable to a heat cycle and needed to be mated by the age of twenty just like female omegas. 

Male omegas were exceedingly rare and many knew that male omegas made up less than the remainder of that one percent of the population and there was only two known male omegas on the Ark. 

John Murphy and Monty Green.

Female omegas made up roughly one percent, available omega information was heavily censored by the Council.

The purpose was to leave parents in the dark on treating their omega pups and they would be forced to seek assistance.

Male omegas with their infertility like alpha females inabilty to form a mate bond, were genetic oddities on the Ark. 

However to have a omega child at all was considered cause for concern. 

If Clarke wasn't mated by her twentieth birthday she like all other unmated omegas would waste away and die. 

Abby and Jake were both betas but like all expectant parents. They didn't ever really expect an omega child.

The rarity of omegas was a open fact among the people. However the severe crippling heat cycles, the desperate need to breed and be claimed by a mate?

No parent wanted to report their fifteen year old child to medical for a fever only to hear that it's an omega heat cycle. 

The gossip surrounding what had happened when Malcolm Murphy had gotten caught stealing Heat suppressants for his son, John Murphy had been a warning to all. 

The frantic and desperate alpha had been floated in front of his omega son before John was given over to his grief stricken Mother. 

A few months later John Murphy would be orphaned and locked away in a cell as his Mothers remains are floated into space. 

Protocol states that omega children must be reported to medical registration when they first present and have their first heat.

The first cycle is always the most mild, the body is tired mostly for the first cycle and the teens usually spend it sleeping. 

The first Heat doesn't prepare new omegas at all for a Heat that isn't being masked with suppressants. 

Once a omega was reported they were locked in suppressant chambers for every mating cycle until they were eighteen and then they were assigned mates every cycle until a child was conceived. 

If they didnt come willingly they would be put into lockup. Following that their only visits away from their cell would be the heat chambers for mating, and the birthing rooms. 

This process would repeat itself, each pup would be placed with adoptive beta parents until the omega was claimed by an Alpha or Beta male just before their twentieth birthday. 

The archaic system was enforced in nearly every facet of life on the Ark. 

Beta fertility was low, Alphas were only about twenty percent of the population therefore it was determined by the Council that all omegas must contribute to the fertility of the Ark. 

So of course, when Abby had first seen the flush come down on Clarke's cheeks just before her fourteenth birthday. 

Her blood had run cold in her veins. 

She claimed food poisoning and forced Jake to find Nigel and get suppressants.

Abby had then rigged a small ivy bag to a catheter and fed the needle into Clarke's arm. She develops a well practiced routine with her pup. Before every appointment she and Clarke met at a random place in the Ark near the testing center. Once they were alone Abby tapes this small device under Clarkes armpit before each random check.

She pays off a programming tech to give her the testing dates early. 

The suppressants drown Clarke's cells in beta pheremones and her omega nature is masked successfully. 

Of course there are a few close calls and eventually Abby is forced to tell Jackson.

She is surprised to learn he was a male omega and had been masquerading as a beta for years. Jackson offers to put Abby in touch with the back rooms. 

Where gambling, moonshine trade, the drug circuit and the trade of suppressants occurred. 

Abby and Jake began fighting. 

What were they going to do in the long term? Their suppressants system now was faulty. What if the ivy bag was dicovered while Clarkes blood was being drawn?  
Abby had managed to slip Jackson into the blood screening sessions that they had been covered. What if she went into spontaneous heat? She was a teenager, it happened. There had to be a more permanent solution. After weeks of greasing elbows in every black market tavern they could find Jake heard of a solution. 

A piece of tech, a prototype.

A hacker only known as the Raven amassed a small fortune building contraband for civilians. Most of the tech was simple appliances while other machines were more sophisticated. 

Then the Prototype hit the market. 

It had vanished as soon as it appeared, a piece of tech made from spare parts. It was supposedly invisible to metal scans and could last years, effectively shielding an omega from detection. 

Abby and Jake had nearly torn Mecha station apart, but they got the device. 

It was a suppressant release system that was implanted into the arm of an omega. It would then periodically dose the wearer with beta suppressant. The doses would be given based on the omegas hormones and heart rate. 

Clarke had stoically accepted the devices neccesary role in her life. Jake works with her with meditation, their pup had a fiery spirit. If she begins to Call then everyone will know she's a omega. She learns to control her emotions, shoving it all down. 

If she wanted a life she had to be a beta. 

Abby and Jackson carefully monitored Clarke's bodies acceptance of the device.

And then just as that issue finally seems fixed for the moment, Jake dies and their lives spiraled out of control. 

Luckily the device operated on a filtration system that allowed the tech to run for three years before needing replaced.

Clarke had stared at the pale scar inside her bicep more times than she could count. She would stare at the scar, and hate her own gender as heat lanced down her spine as her heat cycles hit her albeit mildly compared to before the implant was given to her. 

It was still painful, holding every muscle rigid. Biting her lip to stay quiet until she bled. The device helped her symptoms which honestly, as she remembers curling in agony on the floor of her cell. That just scares her more. 

Still pressing into the corner of her cell on the Ark as the mild effects of her heats dehydrated and exhausted her malnourished body in prison. 

Her sweat sodden clothes always reeked of heat.

She would be forced to ruin her clothes and bedding. If the guards smelled it when they opened the doors once a week then she was done for. So all her food rations and she would deliberately flood the toilet. 

Shock lashes became a regular part of her week. But she remembers her parents warnings. She was better than an Ark omega. 

Her Mother brings fresh clothing she has smuggled in so Clarke doesn't have to go without for long. 

Clarke hates her omega. No one had prepared her for how after presentation the second gender would feel like a individual person. 

She would hear her omega chirring and growling insistently in her ear, demanding Clarke...well, her omega wanted blood.

Specifically the guards. 

More since coming to the ground. Raven had said that was because they weren't all doped up on air filtered suppressants. 

Clarke had been waiting to die in that tiny room in space.

She didn't believe that they wouldn't float her. She had done well enough in her academics but she was no prodigy.

There was no real reason to spare her, especially in the face of an oxygen crisis. 

Of course, if she revealed her omega nature she would be released instantly only to be turned over to the authorities for the fertility registry. 

Fuck that. 

That had all changed of course. 

Jaha and the council decided to send the delinquents to the ground. 

The following weeks had wreaked havoc on the fallen children's systems. The shock wasn't just that they were on the ground, many of them had been in total dark isolation for months. 

The sudden stress and shock of exposure to actual UV light and real oxygen cause several of the kids to have minor illnesses as they all adjusted. 

Clarke had stayed busy tending her fellow delinquents and thankfully remains under the radar. 

Her illegal implant holds up. 

Everyone thinks she's a beta and so she decides not to back down when Bellamy let's his ego overwhelm what scant good sense he has. 

The power struggle that erupts between the two draws supporters to both sides.

Once Raven lands and joins Clarke's side the secret omega has been joined by Octavia, Bellamys own sister. 

The older alpha is livid but his openly proud omega sister brushes off the alpha that controls everyone else through dominance and aggression. 

Everyone else's bully is her lapdog it seems. 

Octavia Blake was an oddity in more ways than one, not only was she a sibling she had never been given any form of contraceptives or suppressants and therefore went into Heat almost as soon as they landed. 

She was likely the only Arker who was maturing naturally. 

When Octavia had first succumbed to h er heat she had snuck off with a beta named Atom. 

Bellamy had been terrified and snarling as he prowled the woods. 

He became simply terrified when he had found Atom dead in a field, his stomach ravaged by animals. 

Clarke and Bellamy had called truce long enough to find Octavia. 

Who it seemed was in no trouble at all. 

The Blake omega had fought with Atom befofe stomping off, because of course she did.

Then she fell down a hill and met Lincoln and then proceeded to spend the last five days shacked up with the young Grounder Alpha.

Clarke had been horrified at the way Octavia had shamelessly expounded the details of her week with Lincoln to her and Raven. 

She had never heard anyone speak of anything relating to omegas as positive.

Octavia was almost gushing with excitement. 

Damned if Bell or Lincoln are in ear shot or not. 

Both boys had begun blushing when they first heard Octavia gossiping with Raven, Monty and Clarke. 

The alpha woman took it in stride, chewing on a bit of jerky as the omega keeps talking. 

Honestly she's going to make Clarke have an anxiety attack. 

She had no idea how long her device would last here on the ground. It had seemed like fantastic luck to have the creator of her device literally crash land in their new backyard. 

Clarke had been considering ways to bring it up in conversation. The prototype. She really just needed to learn how to maintain it. 

But, if she told Raven then the alpha girl would know she was an omega. 

She was pretty sure Raven didn't share the conservative mindset that declares alphas to be in charge and dominant at all times.

Then again, one could never be to sure.

Once she told her, there would be no taking it back. And so far the implant seemed fine? 

Clarke chews her lip and decides to hold off for now with these sorts of thoughts anyway. 

Any pleasantries or hilarity over Octavias budding relationship with the grounder or the funny way Bell didn't stop pouting for days. 

It all got lost in the war. 

They accidently burned a village and other Grounders came. With pitchforks. 

Clarke breathes deeply as she remembers, it feels like so long since she was closing the door to the dropship.

It had only been five days. 

She wasn't sure Raven was even still alive.

She was currently locked up as a 'guest' in Mount Weather. 

They had caught her trying to sneak out and they had decided to isolate her from her friends.

She had fought like a wildcat. Then one of them had smacked her in the head with the butt of his gun. 

She didn't pass out but holy crap did it hurt!

As they had carried her presumably unconscious body back to incarceration they had discussed breeding cycles and the fallen refugees unique genome which they wanted to be bred into their children. 

Clarke had felt sick when they had discussed removing Clarke's implant and inducing her Heat. 

Now here she was. 

She needs to run. 

Huffing as she slams back into the wall and sinks to the ground much as she used to in prison. 

She needs to escape before they take her implant. 

Tbc


	2. Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first jail break.
> 
> A/N: HEY y'all! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and kudos! I hope you continue to enjoy this!

Clarke was far from bored as she sat alone in her new cell.

At least this one had color. 

Well okay, it was gleaming white. The harsh fluorescent lights never shut off and the only color was actually the black security camera in the corner that followed her every move.

She had learned after the first months in her incarceration on the Ark that even if she was locked in solitary with no clocks or measurable ways to track time, there were still ways...

Clarke spent roughly her first three days in her new shiny cell counting the seconds between faint beeps coming from inside the walls. 

The bunker was ancient by its new 'guests' standards.

The fact that the Mount. Weather people used actual fluorescent lightbulbs in their holding cells was an archaic concept to Clarke and her friends.

So she counted, every systematic beep and hum of machinery as she waited for visitors. 

She couldnt escape except through a door with a single porthole style window.

A door that had to be opened from the outside.

Just her luck.

They also seemed aware that she was an omega which meant whatever screening system they were using could see through her implant when the Arks tech couldn't.

She was also, for obvious reasons not at all enthusiastic about these 'Mad Scientists' types knowing that about her. 

So, evidently they had made impressive independant medical advances despite their time in isolation in the bunker. 

That or her implant was failing...

Both possibilities left a knot a dread in her coiled tightly in her gut. 

Her omega whined, distressed by the notion of being exposed. 

She had developed such an ingrained desire to be Beta and now they were on the ground.

She had no idea how Omegas were treated among the grounders but she hadn't seen one Omega in her days since awakening in Mt. Weather.

That made her very nervous. 

She knew they were hiding something...she had seen Emerson. 

The Beta had been near death and then less than twelve hours later.

His fair skin no longer showed any signs of the vivid angry radiation burns, instead as impossible as it seemed...he was in perfect health. 

Medically speaking, it was fascinating. 

As a prospective lab rat? Somewhat nerve wracking if she's being honest.

She knew that human's had made astronomical advances in nanobot bioengineering technology before the bombs fell. 

However nothing since coming to the bunker suggested medical nanites were used in their medical practices?

The medical teams in Mt. Weather wouldn't be able to do that without some type of stem cell research at least, she reasoned. 

She guessed, based on several of the safety charts the construction of the bunker took place in the early 2000's. 

Of course modifications had to have been made, there had been roughly two hundred years between the bunkers initial construction and the bombs. 

Clarke figures its around the fourth day of her incarceration that she has visitors. 

A Doctor, a cold eyed Beta woman with elegant Indian features.

The other is Cage Wallace. 

Of course this jackass would be a Beta with an Alpha complex. 

It had taken Clarke time to figure out that was what Finns issue had been.

He had had Raven. A gorgeous female Alpha who happened to be exceedingly intelligent and accomplished despite her age compared to her professional peers.

Finns reaction to Raven in the long term however proved to be unhealthy as his insecurity over his own lack of Alpha nature grew.

Not only that but after swimming with her Clarke knew the Alpha female had...well...more to hide than Finn, which Raven claimed had been a constant argument between the two. 

Clarke had realised as soon as Raven had drunkingly confessed that, that she really hadn't needed to know that. Ever.

So Clarke had concluded not long before being kidnapped to Mt. weather that Finns infatuation with her was due to the fact that he thought she was a Beta with strong Omega qualities. 

Those qualities were her curves and her breasts that had grown almost overnight just after she presented. 

Of course everyone else just believed her to have the features of an Omega, if they knew the truth? She envied Octavia, her more lean, naturally athletic figure drew less attention despite her openly Omega nature. 

The other Omega girl was adamant that she could have just as much power over Alphas as they do over Omegas. 

Clarke seriously doubted that. 

*********

Now though, back to the present. 

Clarke forces her breathing to remain calm and even as she is circled and discussed. 

She growls when she realizes, they are discussing her without regard for her own feelings on the matter.

"Age?" Cage asks his associate. 

"Just turned nineteen. Presentation, Omega female status is fertile. Although, her bloodwork shows some sort of suppressant system. If I had to guess I'd say it's implanted. Probably some illegal tech, like the others." Others? "Her pheromone count levels show no fluctuation or change between scans. She has to be getting regular doses somehow?" 

They both turn and stare down at her.

She keeps her expression blank. The faded surgical scar where her implant lies suddenly itches. 

She doesn't dare move and adopts a posture of nonchalance. 

"Where is the device?" The doctor asks sternly. 

Clarke shrugs and starts picking at her nails. "I'm quite certain I have no idea what your talking about." 

"Don't be cute Clarke. It won't get you anywhere. If we are forced to use radiation treatment to flush out your device we will." Cage warns with a snarl.

Oh she bets she could break his nose so easily...

Clarke gawks. 

"Seriously? You don't even wait two minutes to start with the threats. God. Those Grounders may be savages but at least they had some semblance of manners." Clarke sneers. She adopts her most condescending look. 

She learned it from years of watching her Mother talk to Kane.

Her Omega is practically in tears, pleading with her to just shut up! 

Clarke forces herself to remain still as Cage suddenly slaps her. 

She gasps, shocked even though she had seen it coming!

White heat sears her senses and as she regains awareness slowly, she realizes her lips bleeding. 

Fuck, her device couldn't conceal her Omega scent in a fresh wound of her own blood!

"Cage! Calm down! She's just a snarky kid!" The Doctor has the Beta male by the arm and is practically hissing at the man to calm himself. 

"Right. No matter." Cage says as he pulls a handkerchief from his blazer and wipes her blood from his fingers. "Your friends all think your gone Clarke. No one's looking for you." 

He's a Beta! Oh thank you Mother Nature for those lousy Beta senses.

"I've survived worse than you." Clarke snarls. 

She jerks in shock when he suddenly laughs. "Clarke, your going to survive. More than that though, your a fertile Omega that can walk outside. My people need you Clarke. Your the Mother of our first generation that will be able to leave this cursed bunker."

He crouched suddenly, so that he's eye level with her. 

She scowls when he pets her hair, almost affectionately. 

She's not a pet!

"You'll give me my Alpha son's and Omega daughters Clarke. And then, I suppose you'll be killed in due course." He finishes with a casual shrug. 

She has to run.

She has to get out of here, this is so much worse than she had thought. 

*********

Clarke isn't ashamed to admit, she sank into despair for a few hours after the sadistic power couple left. 

Clarke breathes as she lays on her stomach on her cot.

Shes pretty bored and as she laysbthere she idly kicks one foot back and forth as she tries to time the guards feeding rotations.

She was done with prisons after this.

Groaning and flopping over into her back she stares vacantly at the ceiling. 

Clarke growls suddenly to herself and sits up.

It's a cell just like the Ark. 

Thats all.

She escaped that! 

Sorta...She can escape this!

Clarke huffs and bounces back onto her feet and she goes straight to the door.

Looking at the window from an angle just out of view from the other side of the door. 

She waits. And waits. 

Just as she's about to lose feeling in her feet from crouching in such an awkward position for so long, the door cracks opens. 

She waits on baited breath until the guard slowly appears from the other side of the door. 

Clarke leaps with a feral roar and wraps her legs around his hips as she clambers up his back. 

It's chaotic and sloppy and she's completely forgotten every sparring lesson she's ever had! 

The guard flails as the Omega stays latched onto his back, her blonde hair flying as they spin as he tries to throw her off of him before he finally trips and they go crashing into the floor.

Her plan was admittedly beyond foolish, honestly her original intention had been to time the guards response time. 

Things had gotten a bit off course...

But as they fell to the ground and she quickly slams his head against the floor again and again until he goes limp...

No running? No screaming? Did they seriously send him down here on his own? 

Clarke sits up puzzled. 

She couldn't believe it. She carefully sticks her head out of the door to her cell and looks both ways. 

Nothing.

Not a single soul seemed to be around. Surely all that ruckus would have attracted an entire squad? 

Yep, it appeared that she had a chance, right now.

Cautiously she searches the unconscious guard. She relieves him of his pistol, pepper spray and keycard. 

Clarkes hastily stealing his boots when she hears a insistent tapping. 

She's a fugitive. She has no shame and she now knows what mud is. She is NOT going out there into the woods barefoot.

Suddenly there's a rapid tapping sound. 

She jolts in shock and looks across the hall towards the sound. In the room opposite hers she sees a woman staring at her through the porthole window. 

She freezes, her adrenaline has her heart racing and for a moment she thinks she's caught! But no, It's another prisoner, standing Clarke goes to the door and stares at the girl. 

She's tall, taller than Clarke.

She's a grounder, her chestnut colored curls were in intricate braids.

A sharp define jawline accented full lips and Clarke feels suddenly faint when she sees the girls eyes.

Rich emerald green eyes stare back at her and really, who's idea was it to let her go off alone? 

Freaking Jasper. 

Clarke breathes deeply and distantly feels some surprise at how out of breath she is. What the hell is wrong with her? 

Clarke blinks and steps back and suddenly hot spikes of pain radiate up her spine and she's on her knees! Her arms on fire! Clarke cries out and curls into a ball as pain suffused her body. 

She groans and her eyes shut as she succumbs to oblivion. 

TBC


End file.
